My Life Good or Bad?
by DeadRosePetals
Summary: "WHY DO I HAVE TO A WEASLEY THEY ARE ALL BRATS I WOULD RATHER HAVE A DEATH EATER FAMILY THAN A STUPID WEASLEY!" Rose shouted. The Whole staff and students of Hogwarts were watching James and I have a shouting match. Even better my whole family was here...
1. Kings Cross

SPOV Hello

_**Kings Cross. **_

It's my fifth year at Hogwarts. Joy, joy. Another year filled with sarcastic comments from my pain in the ass best friends, Albus Potter and Alexandria Weasley, who we usually call Alex. I know right? The Great Scorpious Malfoy best friends with a Weasley and a Potter. Somehow we all ended up in Slytherin together, along with Rose Weasley.

So here I am sitting in Kings Cross alone. A flash of green and silver moved its way through the crowd. It must be Alex. She's a metamorphmagus. Her way of spreading the house colors.

"SCORPIOUS HYPERION MALFOY GET OVER HERE!" Damn it. Mum…I though I lost her at the barrier

"Yes? Mum, have I ever mentioned that I love you?" She sneered. Crap, she has my wand in her hand.

"YOU FORGOT YOU WAND AND YOU RAN ONCE WE GOT THROUGH THE BARRIER. YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO SHOW YOUR SISTER AROUND, IT'S ONLY HER FIRST YEAR! AND DON'T START YOUR FREAKING I LOVE YOU CRAP. IT MIGHT HAVE WORK IN THIRD YEAR, BUT NOW IT IS WORTHLESS TO TRY!" She stopped, and threw my wand at me.

"SHE HAS FRIENDS YOU KNOW. I DON'T WANT HER TO FOLLOW ME AROUND LIKE A DOG! SHE HAS THE PREFECTS TOO! WHY SHOULD I HANG OUT WITH FRIENDS? GOD FORBID I SHOULD BE HAPPY. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK HOME AND GET DRUNK? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE DONE SINCE DAD GOT MURDERED A YEAR AGO."

"Scorpious, why are you yelling at mum?" Narcissa came over. She was named after our grandmother.

"Not now, go talk to Lily." I said. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER! HE DIED OF NATURAL CAUSES."

"OH YEAH BECAUSE BEING STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES IS DYING OF NATURAL CAUSES." She turned and walked through the barrier. Now the whole station was looking at me. Of course. Can't I just die and go to hell now. I felt compelled to run.

"Wow, what a show Scorp. How long did it take to rehearse?" said Rose.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Weasley." I catch my breath.

"Don't call her Weasley, Malfoy" James.

"Why shouldn't I, Potter? It is her name."

"Because I said so and if you talk to her again you will have a broken nose."

"Like I would listen to you and by the way she started it." We all got on to the train. Me, Alex and Albus fell asleep once we hit the seat. I slept for the rest of the ride until Albus kicked my ribs and told me to get up and get my robes on before we arrive. Well this is going to be an interesting year…


	2. Just James With Salt Water

RosePOV

"ROSALYN GINEVRA WEASLEY WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Ron, honey do you have to yell." Mum is always keeping the peace.

"I'm coming, I'm coming I just have to look perfect to see all my friends." I replied.

"How will we get there?" asked Hugo, he is a third year same as Lily our cousin. Hugo has red hair and brown eyes and is a Gryffindor. Lily has Uncle Harry's eyes and Aunt Ginny's hair but she cut it so it is choppy and layered now. Lily has two older brothers Albus and James. Albus has green eyes and black hair and is strong from four years of Quidditch. Then James my least favorite cousin is a Gryffindor. He looks exactly like Albus but he has blue eyes. He is my least favorite cousin because he is a jerk. He beats up all the blokes I date then threatens them if they hurt me but no guy has never hurt me. He also thinks he is the only person besides my dad that can protect me from the guys at Hogwarts because of what I look like.

I have red hair that is straight and it goes down to my chest and green eyes. Today I ware a blue one shoulder top and a skirt. Dad will freak about how short the skirt is so I put flat sandals on instead of heels. I hear a knock on my door and I call come in.

"Rose it's time to go now."

"Dad I am not ready"

"You sure as hell aren't now go get some pants on."

"No. I am fifteen and Dominique can ware this with a crop top and she is my age.'

"Fine" He walked away grumbling about when he was a teen.

I finished brushing my hair and add some chunky jewelry.

"Ok I am ready." I call down to the kitchen.

"I will set down a red carpet!" said a sarcastic voice

"That would be nice Uncle George!"

All of the sudden a red carpet with W printed on it appears in front of me. I walk down to the kitchen and Albus wolf whistles.

"Al shut up unless you want to get off the train with your hair pink."

"Just making notice that you look good." he muttered

Kings Cross was packed when we got there. Alex took off as soon as we got there with her Slytherin hair. I walked off to find Charlotte Longbottom and Lidia Finnigan, my best friends. I am walking and I get taped on my shoulder it was Lidia she told me to follow her. We ran across the platform I looked out and saw two people yelling at each other. The boy has platinum blonde hair. He looks familiar I have to hear his voice to know who he is. I pushed past all of the people to hear. I was standing right behind him now. I could hear clearly now.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME AND GET DRUNK? THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE DONE SINCE DAD GOT MURDERD A YEAR AGO!" Oh no its Scorpious Malfoy and he looks older than he did a year ago. Albus had said he plays Quidditch now but I never knew a person could look so different after two months of not seeing them every day. He has dark bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks like his father used too. Scorpious is not is father kept replying in my head. "Scorpious, why are you yelling at mum?" His little sister was talking to him what is her name Narcissa I think they named her after her Grandmother. Why did they name her after her fathers mum?

.

"Not now go talk to Lily." In fact Lily was behind her. Lily has said how Narcissa treats her like a role model.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER HE DIED OF NATRAL CAUSES." The woman must be his mother Astoria Malfoy.

"OH YEAH BECAUSE BEING STABBED MULTIPLE TIMES IS DYING OF NATURAL CAUSES." his mother then turned and walked in to the muggle world. Scorpious looked broken after that and he rubbed his left arm and winced.

I couldn't control my mouth. I couldn't control my next move all I here is my voice saying** "**Wow, what a show Scorp. How long did it take to rehearse?" I immediately filled up with guilt I couldn't even hear the rest of the conversation. I was silent all the way to school I wouldn't eat. I sat in my room I would not face anyone. Then Albus comes up to my room I don't now how he got here but I jumped from my bed in to a hug. He sat me down on my bed and cast a Muffliato charm on the room.

"Hey Rosie, why do have my shirt on?" Albus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I didn't have any shirts"

"We just got back from home. You didn't pack any? Where did you get it?"

"Well I had no shirts that smelled like home and I got it from your trunk" I whispered

"The shirt smells like me."

"I know you smell like home to me." I studderd.

"Rose are you ok? I haven't seen you all day"

"I feel horrible." A tear ran down my cheek. I took guts to cry in front of Al he was my best friend.

"Why? What happened?" I started to sob. he pulled me into a hug.

"Well me and Scorpious fight but I think I when to far this time. He was fighting with his mum and I was so mean."

"You did Rose. He won't come out of our room too. He wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. James just says he got what he deserved but we know that is not true. Rose you have to talk to him. Say sorry. He is worst than last year. Would it haunt you if you found Uncle Ron dead it would ruin you and what if they tried to kill you like they tried on him he has scars all down his arm and back. You would be worst than him because you and your dad are closer than they were. Rosie go see him you both are my best friends I want you to get along."

"Where is his room Albus?"

"Boys dorms last room he has the curtains drawn on his bed. He is not sleeping. Be kind to him."

"Ok I will." I walk over to my Dresser to put clean close on.

"Rose he looks worst than you don't get ready to see him."

"Alright." I walk down the girls stairs then to his room I don't nock. When I walk in he doesn't look. He just says

"Albus I don't want to talk to you."

"Good because Albus is not here." I respond.

"What do you want Rose the map and cloak are in his trunk." Whoa he dose look worst than me. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his skin looks almost translucent. He has a pair of plaid greenish blue pants and a brown tank top.

"I wanted to talk." I murmured.

"Why?" He wondered

"Well I wanted to say I was sorry for saying what I said. I was not thinking I was stupid."

"Rose it hurt what you said. My family has been fighting all year and they still don't know who killed him." By him he meant his father.

"Really are they still looking?" He bit his lip but after a minuet he answered.

"No they say if they get a lead they will start again though. No need to find out who killed the Death Eater…."

"Scorpious Malfoy don't you dare say that ever again about your family."

"Why do you care?"

"Because we both know it is not true. Now do you want to talk more because you need to talk as much as I do."

"Well ok then come over here."

**spov**

"Well ok then come over here." she walked over and sat down. She had hair in her face so I moved it with the arm that wasn't scared. She flinched when I touched her.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Scorp, can we be friends?"

"Of course if you want to."

"Thanks"

"So what do you want to talk about?"

" James."

"Why?"

"There are some things that you can't tell Albus."

"So what about James?"

"Well me and him were so close until I got in to forth year and now I can't see any guys unless me or Al have the map. When he has it his nose is always in it looking at me. It is so hard to have a life here. I love him but he is so hard to live with. He won't give it a brake he thinks that I can't do anything for my self. He is a prat and thinks that he can rule my life." She had tears threatening to over flow her eyes now.

"Rose come here." I put my arms up so we could hug but kept my left arm covered. She crawled over and we hugged and she was crying so I hold on. Albus comes in; I think we have been sitting here for twenty minutes my shirt is soaked with her tears. Albus glances over jumps up and opens his trunk to see if the map is there.

"Rose do you have the map and cloak?"

"No, Albus why?"

"Because it is not here."

Rose jumped up her eyes are red and puffy now.

"Scorpious James will kill us."

"How do you know he has it?"

"Only Al James and I can have it." Then all of the sudden Rose got pushed on to Albuses bed. Albus jumped forward and swung his hand in to the air and hit something. He pulled the cloak off James.

"How long have you been there James?" Roses voice was hard.

"The whole time Rosalyn." He looked at her like she was his biggest enemy.

"Since when do you call me Rosalyn?"

"Since I was the prat that rules your life."

"James leave and don't come back."

"Not until he shows you his scars." He pointed at me. I pulled the blanket off of my arm. Rose gasped. James looked over and bolted out of the room.

"Scorpious I knew you have scars but these are not normal." She started to reach out to touch one. Albus saw what she is doing and we both yell

"Rose Stop Don't!" It is too late she was touching one and got shot back in to the wall with electricity. We both ran over to her.

"We have to take her to the hospital wing!" Al said. I lifted her in to my arms after I put a hoodie on and we ran out of the room. All of the other kids in the common room looked over to see us but then went back to there homework. In minutes we were in the hospital wing I laid her on a bed. I took off my hoodie because she was shivering and put it on her.

"Madam Patil!" Albus called. She ran out of the office a looked at Rose then at me gave Albus and I the passwords to all the other houses so we could get her family. I ran to the Ravenclaw common to get Lily then we went to McGonagall. We didn't even have to get her password the door just opend she was at her desk.

"Professor you need to call Rose Weasleys family that is outside the school she touched my scar and Albus and I couldn't stop her." She jumped up and sent five patronesses to her family.

" and you two need to go back to the hospital wing now I will be there shortly." We walked out calmly then as soon as we got out we run. We burst in to the doors and I see that my hoodie is next to her bed and she has real blankets now. Put on my hoodie and as soon as I zip it up I am against the wall with a wand at my throat.

"What the Hell Did You Curse Her With?" James had me pinned up.

A moment later he got pulled away from me by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HE COULD HAVE KILLED HER." He yelled at them.

"JAMES POTTER SHUT UP." Ginny Potter yelled at him. She then turned to me.

"Scorpious what happened?"

" Well Rose came to say sorry for how she insulted me at the platform and we agreed on being friends and we were talking about how James is to overprotective. Then she started to cry so I held her then Albus came in and went to his trunk and realized that the map and cloak were gone and James was in the room the whole time and he pushed rose across the room on to Als bed called her Rosalyn and made me show my scars then she touched one and they are cursed"

"How did they get cursed?" This time it was her cousin Louis who talked

"Well when my father got killed and I walked in to the room and one of the guys put a dark spell on me and it was that no person can touch my scars on arm or back unless I tell them what I felt about them or they will get repelled as what happened to her" I pointed to Rose "I cant tell her how I feel about her either because I don't know how I feel yet."

"DON'T EVER TELL HER DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AND I OWE YOU A BROKEN NOSE!"

"JAMES!_ Silencio!_" It was his mother who did the charm on him.

"Thank you "

"Its ok and call me Ginny I have told you before." James was still yelling but we could not here him but he had to be held down in the chair. He got out of his dads grip and jumped at me.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Hermione said. He fell on to his back, with a look of hate in his eyes.

"So Parvati how is she?" Ginny asked

"Well Ginny , she only touched one of his small scars so she will be up any minuet now." Right after she said that Rose sat up.

"Scorpious, what did you do this time?" She croaked. I ran over and still had my hoodie on so I could hug her.

"I am so sorry I should have told you my scars were cursed the only people in the school that know are the teachers, Alex, and Albus and now your family." Right then someone took the charms off James. He was up in a second. He pulled his wand out. I flew across the room in to the wall.

"_Sectumsempra!_ I told you not to touch her!" What was that spell? How dose Potter know it? Then I couldn't think I was screaming in pain.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" It was his dad. Harry ran over to me and whispered a spell.

"___Vulnera Sanentur. _How dose he know the spell my own son? Parvati, We need some Dittany!"

"I want the scars I want some that aren't cursed."

"Never mind!" He called over to her. I stood up and felt groggy but not as bad as I should have. Rose was still in bed but crying when I looked at her. James was standing in a corner looking at all of us.

"James your father told you to leave." This time it was Ron and Uncle George that spoke at the same time. They have no emotion in there voice is stony. I thought I saw James wipe a tear from his face.

"GET OUT NOW! I HATE YOU JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I HATE YOU!" It was Rose she was screaming at him, the only times I've seen her scream was at me this is a big thing for her then. He bolted now I knew he was crying there was tears falling down his face but other wise his face looked normal. Just James with salt water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Thank you for reading. Sorry it is not the whole chapter I try to update every week but I need ideas I will give credit to the people that give ideas if I use them. But this is what I have so far Tell me what you think.**

James Potter point of view

I ran down hallways until I came to the great hall. If I was going in there I need to get my self together. When I walk in only about ten students are in here and a few teachers. I see Eliza Jordan my girlfriend with a group of red heads and I see that it is Louis, Lucy, and Molly. I wonder why they hang out with each other. Molly is the responsible one. Lucy is irresponsible one. Louis is just Louis. He is the one that doesn't fit in with the guys he hates Quidditch and think hexing is juvenile no violence around him and he likes to ware scarves. A few years ago Miles Jordan Eliza's brother and my best friend called that Louis is gay but I don't think he is. I just walk by them and went out the halls back door. I look back and Eliza is following me. I walk in to the Forbidden Forest witch is not far from the castle. She is calling my name now. I pick up speed and run in to a clearing I walk it the middle of it and crouch down then sit. I put my head in my hands and let myself fall apart again I sob and here a braking stick. Looking behind me I see Eliza. I open my arms and she runs over and hugs me.

"James what happened?"

"I cursed the guy Rose likes because I was being an ass."

"Why?"

"I was jealous. She used to come talk to me when we have fights. You know we used to have the "all is forgiven thing." But now when she sees me she just sneers at me. Like she thinks she is so much better than me. Then today she said she hates me twice in one sentence." She bends down.

"You know what Potter you are having a bad day and I think I know what can fix that."

"What do you think will cheer me up." She bends down and kisses me soon we are laying on the ground and kiss for five minutes then come up for air and go at it again. In the next five minutes we are standing. I push her up against a tree and I am shirtless. She puts her legs around my waist and pulls at my hair. I groaned and she pulls harder.

"Jamie rooms are more appropriate." Shit Teddy.

"Teddy we are clearly busy can you come back later?"

"That would go against your pore familys orders and I imagine after getting hurt and with her Roses new friend in a bed next to her after the pain that you caused him. She will not be happy."

"Rosalyn wants to see me. I thought she hates me."

"James come on you can bring Eliza." I mumble a fine and we follow him to the castle. We walk into the hospital wing and the whole family is sitting in a circle and all of our friends too with a large bottle of Veritaserum.

"James we have been waiting for you. What is wrong with your hair?" Asked Lily

"Well Lily, Teddy interrupted my make-out session with Eliza."

"Uggg We did not need to know that."

"Well you asked."

"Enough! James Eliza Sit With Us."

"Yes Mum."

We are going to play truth. That is why they have the Veritaserum.

"Ok why are we playing truth?" I asked Uncle Ron.

"Well for the same reason why we could not find you. To find out what you don't tell us like the fact that only Teddy and your mum know you have a Girlfriend." he replied. "So why don't we start with Rosie." she tensed up.

"What do you want to know?"

"How long have you and Scorpious been friends?" she took a drop of Veritaserum

"Two hours. Now Louis are you gay?"

"You are my family and should not judge me. Ask another question." he replied.

"Fine have you kissed a girl?" he took a sip.

"Yes last year."

"Ok stop now all of the kids have to take a sip I don't care if you are our children or not!" Dad yelled. We all ran forward to get a sip.

"Kids now raise you hand if you have kissed someone in this room that you are not related to." Eliza Scorpious Albus Charlotte Rose Hugo Louis Teddy Victorie Lidia Miles Alex and I raised our hands.

"Now Who Was It?" We all Said Who.

Eliza: James

Scorpious: Rose

Albus: Lidia

Charlotte: Miles, Hugo

Rose: Scorpious, Miles

Hugo: Charlotte

Louis: Lidia

Teddy: Victorie

Victorie: Teddy

Lidia: Albus, Louis

Miles: Charlotte, Rose, Alex

Alex: Miles

James: Eliza

"WHEN DID YOU AND SCORPIOUS KISS!" Uncle Ron Yelled at Rose

"Dad Calm Down!" Rose Replied

"TELL ME WHEN!"

"Forth year we were drunk off Firewisky. It was the Ball." Scorpious cut in to what she was saying.

"It was rite when we came back from the winter vacation. I was doing horribly from walking in on my father's murder."

"And I was depressed because James called me a know it all bitch." I felt guilty I was the reason she kissed Malfoy. Nobody noticed Uncle Bill Yelling at Teddy and Victorie.

"Daddy all we did was Kiss." She had a panicked look on her face. We all know Uncle Ron might blow up at any second.


	4. Listen

Scorpious point of view

Ronald Weasley was fuming. He looks mad enough to use an unforgivable curse on me. We all knew that he could blow up and that is just what he did.

"SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE RESON THAT YOU KISSED SCORPIOUS MALFOY IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A KNOW IT ALL BITCH." He turned to me. Rose had just frozen at him. He just called his daughter a bitch.

"AND WHEN YOU SEE YOUR FATHER BEING KILLED YOU DON'T GO AND KISS MY DAUGHTER YOU GO TO A FUCKING THERIPIST. HARRY AND I BOTH SUGGUSTED IT AND YOU STILL DID NOT DO IT, YOU ARE JUST AND MUCH AS AN AROGGENT PRICK AS YOUR FATHER. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOU FATHER!" That's what got me going he just had to go there. Now I am as mad at him almost as much as he is at me.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER. YOU MAY HAVE KNOWN THE OLD DRACO MALFOY BUT I KNEW THE CARING FATHERY DRACO. AN HE WOULD NEVER CALL HIS CHILDERN A BITCH OR ANY NAME THAT IS OFFENCIVE HE DID WHAT HE DID TO LIVE AND YOU ALL DID WHAT YOU NEEDED TO DO TO LIVE. YOU ARE A PART OF THE GOLDEN TRIO BUT I GET CALLED A SPOILED DEATH EATER ON A DAILY BAISIS. I HAVE NEVER BEEN SPOILED. I MAY LIVE IN A MANSION BUT I WOULD RATHER LIVE UNDER THE STAIRS FOREVER FOR ONE DAY I WAS NOT COMPARED TO MY FATHER OR CALLED DEATH EATER!" That shut him up. Just then I realized tears were streaming down my face. Ron looked at me then turned back to Rose. Albus was trying to snap her out of the freeze.

"Why would you do this? How could you do this to me? Why?" he said to her. With the sound of his voice she snapped out of it.

"Ha why would I do it? Easy. How could I do it to you? What did I do? Why? Because it is called living my own life and I will live it how I want. I can do what I want to. It is easy to be you own person. I will show you." She walked up to her father and kissed his cheek then slapped him. She turned and walked up to Albus pulled him over to me. Then hugged me and whispered in my ear

"See how easy it is to be your self? I prefer the one I met in your room yesterday." With that she pulled us out of the hospital wing. As soon as we walked out I looked back and saw Alex slipping out.

* * *

Alex point of view

Perfect. In all of the confusion I can slip out and meet Lorcan for our date. I still can't believe that my whole family did not know that I have had a boy-Friend since third year. They are so oblivious. I walked over to the Room of Requirement and waited.

"Alex are you in here?" Lorcan had finally come.

"Yeah Come in" I called.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"How bout we just talk?"

"Yes I have to talk to you any way."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I um…" He had mumbled the last part.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Well I um am braking up with you." What did he just say?

"Why may I ask?" I was so close to crying it is not even funny.

"I have been cheating on you since the middle of third year with Alexia Brown. And I like her more than you."

"Lavender Browns Daughter! You have been cheating on me For Two Ana A Half Years with Lavender Browns Daughter! I Hate you Lorcan!"I turned then stormed out. As I walked out of the room I had tears streaming down my face. I ran to the dungeons and murmured the pass word to the wall and stumbled in. I saw Rose sitting in between Al and Scorpious. They all saw me run in to the common room and called for me to come sit with them. Instead of going to sit with them I ran up to my room. Rose did not follow me. Truth is I did not want her to. I am about to do something that I will regret.

* * *

Ron Weasley Point of view

I can't believe it. I fell to my knees. Harry came and knelt in front of me.

"Come on Ron I am taking you home, Hermione is going to stay and talk to Rose." I nodded and stood up. With a loud Crack we were soon in my bedroom. Harry pulled me over to my bed and I was soon in a black dream less sleep.

* * *

Rose Point of view

The wall slid to the side once more in the next five minutes since Alex came in to the room. It slid shut and I soon new that it is my mother.

"Mum why are you in here?" She looked how at how I had my feet on Scorpious Lap and was laying my head on Abuses' shoulder.

"I came to talk to the Three of you" She pointed at all of us.

"What would you like ?" We would be happy to talk to you." Scorpious used that voice that made me always forgive him when ever he cursed me.

"Oh I just want to know a few things. So if you would come and sit with me?" She had sat at a round table that had one seat on one side than three on the other.

"Why yes we would love to." He picked you my legs moved them off his lap got up and walked over. We followed Scorpious over to the table.

"Rosie, why did you slap your father?"

"Who else would have got it through to him? I am my own person. I can live my own life."

"Ok so how did you and Scorpious become friends?"

"Well I Insulted him. And I felt really bad. So I went to say sorry and we talked for a wile and decided to be friends in the end."

"Ok that makes sense. Now Albus what is wrong with James? He seems unhappy."

"Oh James…Well he is just um well I don't know what is wrong with him. I'm sorry maybe you can go talk to him?"

"It's okay Albus I know you two don't talk as much as you used to. Scorpious how is your mother?"

"Great I am going to message her later in fact."

"Tell her I said hello. Now I must go if you father sends a Howler before I can stop don't take whatever he says to heart Love you"

"Alright Mum I won't. Love you too." I called as she walked out of the common room.

* * *

Scorpious Point Of view

_Mother, _

_It has been a good week at school. Not to exciting. Hermione Weasley sends her regards. Owl me._

_With love, _

_Scorpious_

Now that I got that over with I went and lay in bed. My mind kept going back to what Rose had said to me_._ _"See how easy it is to be your self? I prefer the one I met in your room yesterday." _What dose she mean by that? What differences were there between the old me and the one she saw yesterday? That girl is to confusing…Soon I fell in to a deep sleep.

_I was walking up the stairs to my fathers study. I have to ask him, why did he buy me that new set of dress robes? I don't need them the look like they cost hundreds of Galleons. I was two meters from the door now. Then I heard my father scream. I ran in to the room to find my father on the floor bleeding with to large men standing over him._

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I yelled at them. The spun around so fast it was scary. They came at me with a knife in there hands. I tried to back up but I couldn't. I was up against the wall. I had tears streaming down my face and was yelling. _

_"HELP! STOP! NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" They came at me with the knife and plunged it in to my arm. I was screaming in pain now they kept dragging the knife across my arm and back. The taller man muttered a spell. They disappeared and I was alone with my dyeing father. I crawled up to him._

_"I am sorry. I am so thankful for what you have given me. I was not the easiest kid in the world to deal with." He looked at me and mouthed the words I Love You. Then he shut his eyes for the last time never to open again. And I collapsed._

When I woke up Albus was standing over me. I was lashing around in the bed. Rose was standing in the door way. I just noticed that I was covered in a cold sweat and panting loudly. My sheets were wrapped around my legs so I can't move.

"Scorpious I need you to look at me." Albus said. Why I looked up at him and he dumped a calming potion in to my mouth. I immediately felt better he dose this every day.

"Rose come over here." Albus said to her.

"Okay."

"Now Scorpious sit up." I did as I was told.

"Sit and talk I will go and get you breakfast tell Rose to help he understand."

"Alright." My voice was horse from all of the screaming last night.

"Tell me what happened."

"Wait one minute." I picked up my wand of the side table. "Accio water bottle." It came flying at me and I caught it. I unscrewed the cap and took a swig of it. then set it back down on my table.

"Tell me witch dream."

"It was the one when the murder replayed in my head. It was horrible. I cant stand the dreams. It gets worst each day.'

"Do you know the muggle saying "It will always get worst before it gets better. That is what's happening, I am almost positive." She said in a soothing voice that sounded swift and calm. I felt better already. I decided to change th subject.

"Rose what was is it like when you and James get in to new fight?"

"It is never a new fight it always starts with an old one. Our first fight that I never forgave him for it. He pulled me in to an empty classroom and he went yelled at me for an hour because I am in Slytherin. It was horrible. Even worst it was the night before our first lesson. He did not get mad at Albus, He had said I asked the sorting hat to put me in it. I didn't ask it to but Albus and I were always told that we were the cunning ones in the family. We aren't evil we are cunning was what Uncle Harry said to us. He also said that you are not like your father, you are cunning to not evil. We won't go bad." She was the best friend I could have.

"Rose will you come to the great hall with me? Albus is taking an awfully long time to get us food."

"It is a great honor, yes I will." She jumped off my bed and walked to the door. "Get a new shirt on I will be back in a minute." Rose closed the door. I walked over to my trunk and looked thorough my trunk. I found a dark blue shirt and pulled it on. I was pulling the door open and when I opened it I saw Rose waiting against the wall. She had a tank top on and I muggle brand of pants called American eagle outfitters. After hours at we can weare muggle clothing.

"Okay lets go." And we walked out of the common room.

"Scorpious do we have Divination today?" She asked as we were walking over to the door to the great hall.

"Yes I believe we do." She groaned she has her mothers hate for the class. I opened the door of the Great Hall and we walked in together. The whole room gasped and went silent as soon as we walked in.

* * *

**Hello. how did you like it?Well i have a few questions.**

**-Is it to fast? I am going to have a huge fight between Rose and Scorp later. But first we will have a MASSIVE fight between James and Rose. But not untill like chapter 10.**

**-What do you think Alex is going to do to? **

**-Is there to much yelling? Should i lay off with it for a wile? I think the next chapter will be Albus piont of view**

**-should i put a song a the begging of the chapter? I will find theam songs for each charecter. **

**and one last thing...Sorry for some of my spelling...i am young...Thank you for reading my story.**


	5. ButterBeer

Roses point of view.

What were we going to do? Walking in to the Great Hall with the person who everyone thought I hate each with a burning passion. I was his friend now. A fight I would start a fake fight. About potions. We are both top of the class in potions. Potions homework was to make Amortentia with our partners and mine just happened to be Scorpius. I got It!

"Ugg, No Malfoy. Amortentia has a different smell for each person and you smell three things! Just because you claim to have smelled two things you must have smelled something else but you are just too stubborn to admit what it was!" He looked at me like I was crazy then I winked at him. He understood what I was doing now.

"Weaslette I am telling you that I only smelled two things! The only things I smelled was a strawberries and Rose perfume! Plus you never told me what you smelled!" He was sneering at me now but his eyes were full of laughter.

"Fine you really want to know what I smelled. I smelled Axe cologne, blueberries, AND Butterbeer with a small hint of alcohol and ginger. Three things! THREE!" He was trying not to laugh. His face was going red. It was so funny because we did smell those things when we did the assignment. I screamed and stormed over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Albus. A few minutes later Scorpius came over and sat across from him. We continued to glare at each other but all we were doing was laughing in side.

Later in the common room Albus took us up to his room.

"What was that at Dinner?" He asked after he made sure no one was around.

"Well everyone thinks we hate each other. So when we came in it looked like we were getting along. Then I started a fight that we did almost get in to. But we did not because he did claim that he smelled three things but he said the last thing was private. I also lied on one of them to I never smelled blueberries. My last one was private to." Albus looked at us.

"Most of my Friends drink that kind of butterbeer, Scorpius got us all started on it. Do you want to try it? It is so goooood!" He sang. I covered my ears.

"I will try it if you stop singing. You are killing my ears!" I got up and walked over to the fridge in the room and opened it. I found a bottle of butterbeer and it had a weird label that was written In Scorpius's handwriting _**ButterBeer With Alcohol and Ginger **__**Made by Scorpius Malfoy **_**don't worry it's not poison….**

"Are you kidding me?" I never have alcohol and I get tipsy real easy. I pull the top off and take a swig of the drink. Immediately I feel drunk. I stumble back to the bed and chug the whole bottle.

"Wow this Shit is good." I mumble well it was more like a slur. I try to stand to sit next to Albus but I fall. On to someone's bed. A someone that is laying on it. With his eyes closed chuckling. And I fall on his lap And I just stare up at the canopy of the bed. He opens his eyes and looks down at me.

"Having fun? Rose why do you get Drunk so easy? I mean you are clumsy but when you're not drunk but when you are drunk you are just a mess." He gave me the famous Malfoy smirk and all I did was laugh like an idiot.

"Okay Rosie come over hear you need the sober potion thing." Albus had pulled me off of Scorpius and walked me in to the bathroom. He was rummaging through the drawers and pulled out a vile of green liquid.

"Whatz thatss?" I must look Crazy. Al had come over to me and tilted my head back and dumped the contents of the tube down my throat. I felt better already. I stood up and walked out of the room and laid across Al's bed.

"So Scorpious what did I do for the little time I was tipsy?" I grinned at him. Tipsy was really all I was. When I am drunk I am much worst. I am to the type of drunk that is Loud, Bad Hangovers, I can dance (I cant at all when I am sober; It is the one thing I am not clumsy at.) I am the drunkest one there and I do thing that I will regret or wish I was sober at the time.

"Oh, nothing much. You just were a mess and you fell on me. I still want to know why you get drunk so quickly." I blushed.

"Well alcohol gets in to my system quickly. I get drunk faster and get the worst Hangover in the word" I yawned "Also I need to sleep for a full night."

**Scorpius point of view**

Rose Stood up and tried to walk the two meters to Albuses bed and fell on her way. I reached out and caught her then laid her down on one side of my bed and covered her with a separate blanket then my own. Albus walked in and looked at Rose in my bed.

"Scorp, move her to my bed." He said.

"Why?"

"Because the guys think you hate her so if she is in my bed they wont ask me why. She was in my bed a lot last year because she was drunk and other reasons and she is my cousin and you are you." I was shocked what did he mean I was me? I voiced my Question.

"What do you mean I am me?"

"Nothing. Forget it, just move her in to my bed." why is Albus so bossy? I grumbled a fine and picked Rose up off my bed and moved her to Al's. Then just as I set her down the guys walked in to the room. I had to jump back and Glared at her. "The Guys" were Johnny Higgs, Munroe Flint, Joshua Goyle, and Tyler Zabini.

"Why the fuck is she here?" Munroe pointed at Rose.

"Because she wants to be. Now if you haven't noticed she is passed out because she drank Scorps butterbeer." Albus told him.

"Did she like it?" Why the hell does he want to know?

"Ahh…She loved it. I believe she said Wow this Shit is Good." I drawled. I had just climbed in to bed. "Can you all like leave now?" Only Albus and I lived in the room. It was nice. But we have Three Rules.

1. No girls endless we are related to them.

2. Pranks…None endless we are planning them

3. What ever we do in the room stays in the room. Endless we say other wise.

"Albus are you going to bed yet?" I called over to the bathroom.

"Yeah in a minute. I can turn the lights off." Oaky this it is. Let's not have a dream. No dreams. None. Nada. A black sleep. I laid my head back and went in to the worst sleep I had in ages.

_**I was waking in to the great hall and saw my worst fear. All the ones I loved dead. Lined up. My mother was first. Then Narsissa, Dad, Each of my friends lined up in how close I was to them. Albus, Alex, The Guys, Rose. I fell to my knees. no no. no! No No. No! NO NO. NO!This cant happen I look arount the room. All the people**_**_ who hate me were coming closer to me. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws. All chanting one thing. _**

**_"You're Fault. You're Fault. You're Fault. I Is Your Entire Fault!" They were right. It was my fault. All of it. Every last Bit Was MY Fault ALL OF IT!_**

Again I woke up screaming and thrashing in my bed. What was I going to do?

"Scorpius Calm The Fuck Down!" Rose was standing over me. She had the calming potion in her hands. I calmed down and snatched the potion from her hands and took it like a shot glass. I felt better already. I looked around the room.

"Wares Albus?" She looked like she was wondering that too. Wait what time is it? I jumped up an ran over to my clock. 12:35 that bastard! Im going to kill him. I will. We have Try outs For Quidditch to Day!

"Rose Quidditch Try-Outs!" She jumped up and ran out of the room. I got all of my stuff ready and ran to the common Room. Rose was dow there already.

"Okay lets go!" We ran out of the room and to the pitch. Albus was just walking out of the dressing room. I pounced at him we fell to the ground Laughing.

* * *

**Okay so do you like it? Hate it? Try-out are the next chapter I promise. I know I said Albus POV but I lied….So the next chapter for sure. Try-outs and Albus.**

**And can you pleases anwaer this it is a YES OR NO question.**

**_Do you want me to put songs at the Beginning of each chapter?_  
**


End file.
